Handbook of the Ironforge Exchange
This item can be placed in any house type. NO-TRADE Item Id 14279688 Game Link \aITEM 14279688 254757519:Handbook of the Ironforge Exchange\/a Overview The is given to potential tradeskillers aligned with The Ironforge Exchange in Qeynos and it provides information about the tradeskill class system. How to Obtain If characters speak to Trainer Gregory Collins on Queen's Colony he will give them a copy of the . Contents Handbook of the Ironforge Exchange Qeynos has rebuilt itself countless times over the ages. The constant thread that weaves its at through our city is the quality of the goods produced and the services provided by our own residents. We all have skills and talents to share with the community. The Qeynos Ironforge Exchange gives our creativity an outlet that is not only good for our artistic nature, but the city as well. -- Baron Ironforge, Qeynos Ironforge Exchange The life of an artisan is not for everyone, yet those who answer its call prosper not only in body and spirit but also in mind. And of course, one cannot overlook the financial gains possible through hard work and dedication to one's art. Being an artisan is not a path for everyone, but those who follow this way of life find it worthy of their time and effort. Your first step to becoming an artisan is to locate the tradeskill area within your home village. This should be marked on your map, and will most likely be accessed through a small trapdoor. Inside you will find a broker, some representatives of the Ironforge Exchange, a fuel vendor, and the tradeskill delegate. The tradeskill delegate can teach you more about how to become an artisan. In order to create items, an artisan will need to obtain raw harvests. These can be purchased from others, but the cheapest alternative, and one that the Ironforge Exchange endorses, is to gather your own. You can harvest appropriate supplies to begin learning to craft in areas around Qeynos such as the Peat Bog (located through Starcrest Commune or Nettleville); Oakmyst Forest and the Caves (accessed by ringing the mariner's bell on one of the village docks); or the Forest Ruins (accessed via Baubbleshire or Willow Wood). Every artisan's skills and desires can take them on different paths through life. You will find new doors open to you as you continue to grow and prosper as a local artisan. As you progress in a skill, you will decide which type of craft to specialize in. To choose your specialty, you will speak to the Crafting Trainer who stands near the entrance of each crafting area in the villages. As you gain in skill, you will be able to purchase new recipes from the Crafting Trainer also. Advanced recipes that will teach you to make more valuable mastercrafted items can be obtained through adventuring or from those who adventure. The broker is a good resource to search for these, if you have not yet made the acquaintance of many others in your new home. The Ironforge Exchange is comprised of all artisans and merchants who own shops within the city of Qeynos. This faction manages the city's broker system, and all vendors who use them must pay a tax used for their upkeep. The merchants of Qeynos are always quick to lend a helping hand with any task that benefits their realm or its people. They often compromise with the other factions of Qeynos, and will sometimes make decisions that result in a financial loss if it benefits the greater good. No amount of profit is worth more than the prosperity of all Antonicans. The Ironforge Exchange is an extremely integral part of the rebuilding of Qeynos. The Ironforge Exchange headquarters is located in North Qeynos, opposite the bank. As you increase in skill as an artisan, you may offer to provide your services to aid the city of Qeynos. Representatives of the Ironforge Exchange will offer you work order tasks for items that are currently needed for use or trade. Completing these tasks will not only earn you experience in your trade and a small monetary reimbursement, but will also improve your standing in the eyes of the Ironforge Exchange. Work order representatives can be found at the Ironforge Exchange headquarters, as well as in most crafting areas in the outlying villages. If you earn sufficient status with the Ironforge Exchange to merit membership, the Ironforge Exchange faction merchant located in North Qeynos will sell you a title certificate should you wish to purchase an official title from the society. You will also be granted access to purchase a number of other amenities including house items, uniforms, and some of the society's most closely-guarded recipes. Membership in the Ironforge Exchange is not mandatory, but there are rewards should you wish to dedicate yourself to their cause. As you advance in your trade, consider the paths you wish to pursue. There are three main branches of craft: the craftsmen, the outfitters, and the scholars. Once you progress to the ninth rank of skill you will need to choose which branch, or archtype, you wish to pursue. At your nineteenth rank of skill, you will choose your final specialty. As you specialize, you will continue to learn new recipes in your area of specialty, buy you will no longer learn recipes for crafts in other areas. The three types of craftsmen are: carpenter, provisioner, and woodworker. Carpenters make furniture for decorating your home, strong boxes for bank storage, altars, and sales containers for use on the broker. Provisioners make food and drink to keep adventures fighting in top form. And woodworkers make wooden weapons and shields, bows and arrows, magical totems, and harvesting tools. Outfitters are armorers, tailors, and weaponsmiths. Armorers specialize in plate and chainmail armor, and metal shields. Tailors make cloth and leather armor, fancy dress clothing, hex dolls, backpacks, and containers for thrown ammo. Weaponsmiths specialize in metal weapons of all types. Scholars are alchemists, jewelers, and sages. Alchemists specialize in potions and poisons, and also make combat art upgrades for fighter types. Jewelers make items of jewelry, and also combat art upgrades for scout types. And sages make spell upgrades for mages and healers. Besides the nine main artisan trades, there are also the skills of tinkering and transmuting that can be learned by anybody, in addition to their normal profession. Tinkering is the process created by gnomes many centuries ago. It is the art of making mechanical gadgets and gizmos to make life a little easier. You can create devices that will enhance your own abilities in combat, most of these can only be safely operated by yourself and other tinkers, however, as the mechanisms are far too complex for non-tinkerers to understand. Since many tinkered items are adventuring-related, it can be a useful secondary craft to augment an adventurer's abilities. Transmuting is the art of breaking down unused items into components, and Adorning allows you to use the results to make Adornments. Adornments are items that can be applied to your equipment to permanently enhance the equipment. Only those who have studies the skill of Adorning can create Adornments. However, any interested Artisan may learn Transmuting, Adorning, Tinkering, or all three. Those interested in learning more about tinkering, transmuting, or adorning can consult trainers available on the continent of Faydwer, in the City of Kelethin, or at the docks in Butcherblock Mountains. Should you decide at any time to change your profession as an artisan, Fidelia Recolo, the career councellor at the Ironforge Exchange headquarters, can assist you in retraining to start a new profession. Should you chose to pursue the life of an artisan, you may wish to keep this manual in your room for reference as needed. It is not a path for everyone to follow, but those who pursue it can be of great service to their friends and city if they choose to. Establish your reputation by doing your best at whatever task is before you. Over time you will build your own clientele of satisfied customers who clamor for your work. Qeynos is filled with many beautiful things. We look forward to adding your work towards the enhancement of our city! Category:Item Category:House Decoration Category:Book